degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FraDhia/Eli/Clare Fan Fiction
After the spring formal, an emotionless Clare walked to school ignoring her surroundings and the people around her. She expected Eli to be standing in front of her locker or spontaneously pop out of nowhere, but Eli didn't show up. Clare let out a sigh of relief, the last thing on her mind was dealing with Eli, even though she felt a little bad about how she treated him at the hospital, she felt that she needed her space. Suddenly, bursting through the doors like a savage cripple, a broken-hearted Eli appeared. Clare met Eli's eyes, and for a second she saw the funny and sarcastic guy she once loved. Eli looked away, and struggled with his crutches to walk to Ms. Dawes' classroom. He did not sit by Clare or even say a word to her. "Eli, what happened?" Adam asked "I got into an accident, and i crashed Morty." Eli replied "You crashed Morty?" Adam said in suprise "Isn't that what i just said?" Eli retorted "Kay sorry, what made you so angry?" Adam asked Eli never responded to that answer, ever since the breakup, Eli had reached a Jaded state of emotion. After Clare had broken up with him, he felt like a wounded soldier fighting a neverending battle. Ms.Dawes assigned another english project, but the project was to be worked on with english partners only. Clare and Adam were Eli's english partners. Eli already knew that if he wanted Clare and himself to get back together, he couldn't say the wrong things. The project was about whether teenagers can fall in love or whether it was infatuation, they were to discuss the question with their partners and come up with an acceptable answer. The bell rang before they could even get together and talk about the project. For that, Eli was thankful. After the bell rang, Eli grabbed Adam into an isolated part of the school hallway. "I can't get over Clare, i'm giving her the space she asked for and it's hard. I love her to death." Eli said "I know you do, and you're doing the right thing by giving her the space she needs." Adam responded "But she doesn't understand how ''i ''feel. I wasn't trying to manipulate her into being with me. I just wanted to spend time with her because i started noticing that we were falling apart. I was trying to keep our love together. The three things i ever wanted to change about Clare would be her last name, her address, and her viewpoint on men." Eli said "Eli..sometimes love makes us do crazy things. Your way of showing you love someone is...abnormal. It comes off as insane and outrageous...You have to understand that, if you love someone, let them go. If they come back, they were always yours, if they don't come back...then they never were." Adam said "Adam you know i'm impatient and i HATE waiting, but for the first time in my life, i'm actually going to listen to you. Eli said as he walked away Eli walked to the library and sat down to calm himself down. He replayed what Adam had told him in his head over and over again. The one person he didn't want to see came through the library doors. Clare came and sat next to him. At first Eli was reluctant to start a conversation, afraid of how Clare would react. He didn't know how he would react to things himself, but he tried to be as decent as he could. "Clare, I'm sorry if i scared you...well i did scare you but i definitely was not manipulating you into coming to the hospital for me and i know you need your space and that's why i'm giving it to you. Bullfrog is also getting me a therapist to talk to." Eli said "That's good Eli, and i'm sorry for treating you like that in the hospital. The best thing for us is to be friends, until you get better. Friends?" Clare said ...and so from that moment on, Eli and Clare stayed friends. Of course there were times that they both started to flirt or started to refer back to times when they were in a relationship, but still they kept their friendship close. Eli still had strong feelings for Clare, even when she showed signs of interest towards a new guy at their school, but even when his world was falling apart, he still kept a smile on his face. You know that saying, "you don't know what you've got, until it's gone?" Well that statement is contradictory. You knew exactly what you had, you just thought you'd never lose it. ...and that, my friend, is the feeling Elijah Goldsworthy felt for a very long time. Until he was strong enough to let go and move on. Whatcha think? Category:Blog posts